


Special Treats

by Cheriiu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriiu/pseuds/Cheriiu
Summary: This kind of stuff was never something Byleth was interested in. Talking about love and relationships of that sort never appealed to her growing up. There were times when boys and men alike would come up and offer her their thanks by inviting her to tea or dinner but she usually declines. She just doesn't understand why people get so giddy whenever this kind of stuff occurs.Plus eating something that magically makes binds two people together sounded even more ridiculous than the Goddess Tower rumor. Byleth has a feeling Claude would have agreed as well.
Relationships: Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	Special Treats

"Greetings Professor! Nothing to report!"

The Gatekeeper greeted cheerily as always whenever Byleth took the time to interact with him on her days off.

Byleth was making her rounds around the monastery. Her routine usually involves eating meals with her students, enlisting them in tournaments, choir practice, gardening, asking the blacksmith at the marketplace to repair overused weapons and asking her fellow faculty for lessons in sharpening a specific skill. There are times when she would take the time to do something a bit more leisurely like fishing or having a small tea party to bond with her students but those come rarely since Byleth is as hardworking as they come.

But today was something exceptional.

"Did you hear? There's a new vendor in town that's selling some delicious treats and a lot of the students are on their way there to get in line!" He smiled.

Byleth stared at him with the same doe eyes she has whenever she's confused. Claude finds it fitting that she has that kind of stare and that she's the homeroom teacher for the Golden Deer.

She shook her head "I did not hear. Is there a reason why I should have known?"

The Gatekeeper fidgeted in place and rubbed the back of his helmet to come up with a good explanation. "Well apparently the new vendor sells some kind of magical dessert that binds two people together. They say that once you eat it, you and your loved one are bound indefinitely!" He says the last part excitedly and Byleth swore she saw a faint blush underneath his rimmed helmet.

This kind of stuff was never something Byleth was interested in. Talking about love and relationships of that sort never appealed to her growing up. There were times when boys and men alike would come up and offer her their thanks by inviting her to tea or dinner but she usually declines. She just doesn't understand why people get so giddy whenever this kind of stuff occurs.

Plus eating something that magically makes binds two people together sounded even more ridiculous than the Goddess Tower rumor. Byleth has a feeling Claude would have agreed as well.

The Gatekeeper continues on with his ramblings "But I think this is a one time chance to get your hands on these special treats professor, that's why a lot of students are hoping to get in line and have a sample before it's too late. Why don't you go and see for yourself?" He offered and Byleth thought about it.

She was originally gonna go check on the greenhouse and see how those flower seeds she planted were doing. But something about this rare chance to eat something that a lot of people are fluttering about does sound interesting. Besides she has a feeling she'll run into some of her Golden Deer (more specially Hilda for the love part and Lysithea for the treat part) if she went there right now.

Byleth nodded and offered a small smile to the Gatekeeper "I think I'll do that. Thank you."

✦✧✦✧

Her hunch was right, Byleth spotted Hilda, Marianne, Lysithea and surprisingly Leonie there in line for this so called "magical dessert."  


Hilda was the first to spot her and she waved frantically for her professor to come over. She practically squealed when Byleth got close enough as she was bouncing on heels. "Professor! I'm so glad you're here!"

Marianne and Leonie offered Byleth small smiles while Lysithea ignored her as she tapped her foot impatiently for the line to keep moving.

"I'm assuming you're here for the special treats right? Of course you are! I knew you had something more going on in your life!" Hilda grinned but Byleth ignored it.

"I was just interested in seeing the vendor. They apparently appear rarely yes?" Byleth asked and Hilda nodded.

"Yeah, the person over there---" Hilda points to the front where they see a red haired woman scooping up some kind of thick cream that looks like sorbet into a crispy looking cup. "Her name is Anna and she travels around a lot so you have to be SUPER lucky to run into her."

Anna...somehow that name rings a bell in Byleth's ears and even at a small distance, she can see that her appearance looks oddly familiar as well. She brushes it off for now as Hilda steps back to make some room for Byleth as if she expects her to step in and join in on the wait.

She shakes her head "I'm fine Hilda. Besides it wouldn't be fair if I just joined in when everyone else has been waiting for so long." She turns her head slightly and sees some frowns pointed her way.

But alas Hilda stubbornly grabs Byleth's hand and tugs her in place between herself and Marianne. "C'mon Professor! It'll be fun besides I think you eating something like this would be good for you if you know what I mean. Right Marianne?" She looks over Byleth's shoulder to see her friend wringing her hands anxiously.

"Oh! Um...yes I think it would be nice for you to try it Professor..."

Leonie just rolled her eyes "Honestly I don't believe any of this love dovey stuff but I do want to bring back something rare for Captain Jeralt so that's why I'm here. And I agree too since you’re already here." She nodded.

Byleth sighed seeing how she has already been trapped and is now going along with her fawns.

"Thanks a bunch!" Anna said leaning over her cart as she waves off another satisfied customer. She stands up a little straighter when the Golden Deer gals come up as a group rather than a single filed person. "Welcome! I see you're all students from Garreg Mach?" She gives them a good once over and smiles. "You guys keep me the busiest around here, not that I'm complaining!"

To no ones surprise Lysithea was the first to speak up "So I heard your sweets are extraordinary and one of a kind? What is it exactly?"

Anna tapped her chin with her index finger and winked "Well my treats are delectable frozen creams with a different array of flavors to choose from! But what makes them really special is that my treats will give everlasting love guaranteed!"

Byleth raises an eyebrow as she watches Anna reveal her cart full of of said frozen creams and starts scooping up different combinations of it.

"Let's see...judging from the look in your eyes I can see that you have more than one love in mind and one of them is NOT sweets." Anna giggles which made Lysithea blush and stutter slightly. The redhead ignores this and got started on her creamy dessert "Caramel, chocolate and some almonds." She said as she handed it over to the waiting girl who took it eagerly.

Hilda and Marianne step up together after Lysithea left to get started on devouring her creamy love. Anna smiles widely at the two of them and hums to herself as she got started on the next treat.

"You don't see that everyday! It's quite cute actually so here you go! Strawberry, blue moon and nougat." She also adds two tiny spoons for them to share and they look so happy as they thanked Anna and started eating together.

Byleth stopped paying attention when Leonie came up and demanded something simple and possibly have alcohol in it. No romantic love there.

The way Anna made those treats...it looked like they they represented something. Byleth noticed that when Lysithea received her treat is sorta reminded her of a certain Almyran boy that she's been getting close to lately. Same goes to Hilda and Marianne as theirs looks like a combination of the two (more specifically their hair colors.)

When it was Byleth's turn she snapped out of her stupor and quietly walked up to the redhead.

"Hey! I know you! You're that mercenary I heard so much about! Daughter of the Blade Breaker and known as the Ashen Demon!" Anna's eyes lit up but Byleth shook her head.

"I'm a former mercenary now. I'm currently teaching at Garreg Mach."

Anna hummed as she took quite a while longer to inspect Byleth. She fidgeted a bit, not feeling comfortable with the way she's being stared at until the redhead smiled widely and started scooping up her colorful creams.

"You're an interesting case but I know there's someone special. Let's see..."

Coffee like his sun kissed skin  
Dark chocolate like his hair in the wind  
Pistachio like his eyes that'd never part  
And finally lemon just like his golden heart

This...surprised Byleth to say the least. Why did hers have a poem attached to it?

When she slowly took her treat, Byleth stared at it as thought about what Anna had just said. 'Sun kissed skin...dark chocolate hair...eyes that'd never part and a golden heart?" There was only one person that fits that description and for some reason Byleth's cheeks felt warm at the thought of that being--- 

"Professor come on! It's getting late!" 

Byleth snapped her head up to see Hilda waving her over again. Evening was setting and and she hurriedly gave Anna the appropriate amount coins before leaving. Following the girls at an even pace, she used the tiny spoon that was given and took a small bite. 

Her eyes widened slightly. 

"This is perfect."

✦✧✦✧

"I still don't get why I'm here. I mean isn't the stuff at the dining hall tasty enough?"

Like yesterday, dozens of students are excitedly waiting in line. But for Claude, he was mostly here because the guys dragged him from studying in his messy book filled room. 

Lorenz scoffed "Really Claude? Do you not realize that we are about to sample one of the most exquisite and most delectable delicacies in all of Fódlan?" He exaggerated a bit. 

Claude rolled his eyes before Ignatz piped up. 

"Well I'm excited to see what it looks like! To think that something so simple can bring two people together? Makes for a perfect picture don't you think?" 

That right there is what's Claude's skeptical about and he's sure Teach would agree as well. 

"I'm just here so I can see how delicious it really is! If this many people are here to eat it then it's GOTTA be good!" Raphael said excitedly as he rubbed his hands together. 

After a while, the four of them stepped up and Anna greeted them like all her other customers and got started on her scooping. 

But for Claude she took a moment longer to look him over and smiled.

"What? Something interesting about my face?" He grinned which made Anna laugh. 

"You could say that. Now let me see..."

Peach like her perfect lips  
Vanilla like her skin from its tips  
Blueberry like her eyes and hair  
But also mint since it's quite a pair

Claude raised an eyebrow at that strange poem she gave him as he took his treat. He thought a bit about what she said. 'Peach lips? Vanilla skin? Blueberry hair? And what does she mean by mint being a pair?'

Kinda reminds him of---

"Claude enough dallying!" Lorenz spoke up which made Claude sigh heavily. He paid for his treat and went off to catch up with the guys but not before taking a bite. 

His eyes widened.

"This is perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Been a long time since I wrote anything so I hope this is good asdf  
This was inspired by Miraculous Ladybug more specifically Glaciator  
And I just HAD to write something like this for Claude and Byleth  
Enjoy!


End file.
